Fourth wall/Season 4
These are fourth wall breaks from Season 4. List *Doofenshmirtz says that he feels like the summer has been going on for like four years in the episode ("Fly On the Wall"). This episode was the first episode of the fourth season, meaning that he was making a reference to how the series has been going on for four years. *Buford tells us there's that there is a song about the Van Stormms failing as he falls toward Earth. Doofenshmirtz tells the audience in the same episode that everything was okay after the top of his building fell in the desert before the dental hygene themed ride crashes atop it. ("Bully Bust") *When Phineas introduces Parry Gripp, he breaks the fourth wall. ("Backyard Hodge Podge") *Irving breaks the Fourth wall by looking directly at the audience. ("Der Kinderlumper") *After Doofenshmirtz gets hit with the Bring-Out-the-Dessert-inator, Doofenshmirtz expresses joy that it works while staring at the camera. ("Just Desserts") *Phineas tells us his big idea after a wipe ("Bee Day"). *Esmeralda Poofenplotz begins her backstory with her saying "Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts". Same episode Gretchen warns Isabella to not do the flashback. Later, she interrupts her own flash-forward by wondering where Pinky is. ("Bee Story") *When first climbing to the train roof, Doofenshmirtz says to the camera, "You knew we'd end up here eventually, right?" In the same episode, Monogram directly addresses the viewers during the credits scene. ("Sidetracked") *Buford complains twice about Phineas and Ferb getting right into their big idea without doing some kind of an intro first. ("Knot My Problem") *Candace says that it's been a long summer. In the same episode, during the Shawshank parody, both Buford and Baljeet have a conversation with Red's narration. ("Mind Share") *As Doofenshmirtz and a hatless Perry (referred to as "Steven") head over a waterfall at Danville Botanical Gardens, Doofenshmirtz realizes that there is a commercial break coming, openly wondering why it's called a cliff-hanger not a cliff-faller and waiting for it to fade to black. ("Primal Perry") *Doof complains about Perry just kicking him once and then destroying his inator and says, "I thought this was going to be a special extended episode." ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *In the end credits, Stacy tells the audience that she comes to the book club for tea. ("Troy Story") *A musician (Danny Jacob) after the opening chord tells us "Dude, somebody's gotta play it, right?" and then says after playing a dramatic organ chord on a keyboard, "Dude, I call 'em like I see 'em.". ("Just Our Luck") *When a splash of water enters Phineas and Ferb's wind machine, Irving turns to the camera and says "Uh oh." ("Imperfect Storm") *Mr. Macabre talks directly to the viewer. During the end credits of the same episode, when Rusty Bridges trips on the front step and falls on his face, he encourages the viewer to read the credits while he's down and mentions the production logo coming up. ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Buford says that he thought the shadowy figure was Slamm, not Mittington Random. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") *One of the lyrics in the song "Doof 101" that Doofenshmirtz sings is "This all takes place in Fall, so don't let the timeline throw you." He says this as he looks directly at the camera. Basically, what he was doing was, he was telling the audience that there's no reason to be confused as to why the characters were going to school when most of the series takes place in summer, because this episode was set up farther in the future, after the summer was over. ("Doof 101") *When Isabella finds out that her grandmother wasn't brave like her, she turns to the camera and says "Oh boy!" ("Operation Crumb Cake") *Both Doof and Stacy break the fourth wall by talking directly to the camera. ("The Return of the Rogue Rabbit") *When Doofenshmirtz thanks Cheryl, he tells the audience that she's his real-estate agent. ("Live and Let Drive") *Buford breaks Fourth wall by asking why they are tilted. ("Lost in Danville") *Buford mentions that he cannot pronounce "Uranus" the way most people want to pronounce (ur-AY-nuhs) it on "this channel". ("The Inator Method") *Buford believes it to be a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Doofenshmirtz makes a joke about his hands, saying they are "shakin' bacon", and tells Agent P that it is a callback to something he didn't even hear. (Baljeet and Buford are heard discussing the joke itself in the first act.) It would be repeated in the final act when Buford would yell "Yippie-Kai-Yay!" and Doofenshmirtz says it again, repeating the callback to something he didn't hear again. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" begins with "outtakes" of Dan and Swampy recording Jim Cummings' narration. In the same episode, Blatto gives Phineas a spoiler alert when Phineas explains the weakness of the Death Star. Also, Darthenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall twice. Once after his musical number telling his backup dancers that if all goes well, there will be a victory number in act IV and once at the end, when he escapes, he claims that he was able to live long enough to fight in the sequel. *The entire finale number Thank You For Comin' Along breaks the fourth wall, as the characters are singing directly to the audience, thanking them for watching. While reminiscing past episodes of the series, the characters also knowingly reference events and episodes they normally wouldn't know about, such as the events of Across the Second Dimension, and events that take place in episodes that chronologically haven't happened yet, such as Happy New Year! and Act Your Age. In the very last scene, Phineas waves goodbye to the audience before closing the door. ("Last Day of Summer") *Major Monogram wonders whether Kelly Osbourne is a little too "three-dimensional" to host an animated show. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne") * When Wendell, Napoleon, and Floyd make the paper airplane out of their picture, Wendell says "Now all we need is a big rubber band and two palm trees to launch us." Napoleon then replies with "You watch way too much TV, Wendell." ("The O.W.C.A. Files") Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists